


Setting Up

by PrintDust



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrintDust/pseuds/PrintDust





	Setting Up

The earth lay blanketed beneath a thin sheet of crisp snow. They'd cleared out a roadside gas station and taken shelter within the tiny service shop that sat on the edge of the property, its oil stained concrete floor a blessing compared to the damp frozen earth outside. An old pickup sat up on blocks over a service pit and Rick had wordlessly placed Lori's blanket and bag on the seat, silently claiming it for her.

She looked over to where Daryl was draining mostly empty bottles into an oil pan for them. When he caught her curious look he shrugged, "For a fire."

Lori nodded back and looked around the shop towards the tool-bench that had captured Glenn's attention.

She sighed and walked heavily over to the small kitchenette, her hand bracing her achy back. The cupboards and fridge were empty and smelled of trapped moisture. Small mouse droppings littered the shelves and she shuddered, turning her back to the area, hoping that Carl and Rick would have better luck in the convenience store.

Her stomach rumbled and she rubbed her bump, silently promising the baby that they would get something to eat soon. She hoped.

She spotted a sheet of plywood propped up against the far wall and made her way over to it; the wood would be more comfortable than the concrete floor. It was heavier than she expected when she tried to move it and she grunted with the effort.

Icy fingers rested on her shoulder and she half-turned to find Glenn giving her a concerned look. She indicated the floor with his chin and his expression shifted to one of understanding. Together they moved the board away from the wall, severing several spider webs in the process. Lori's back protested the weight and awkward shape of the board and she sighed with relief when they finally dropped it in place, kicking up dust.

"Goin' on'a hunt," Daryl got to his feet. He picked up his crossbow and headed for the door. "I'll hang by hammock 'tween the gap in the pit."

Lori looked to the space, concerned that the truck wouldn't be secure. Before she could voice her thoughts though, the Redneck had already left, banging the door behind him. A rush of cold air swept through the room in his wake and she shivered again.

Glenn reached over to touch her arm and she turned to meet his concerned gaze. She nodded, assuring him that she was fine. The Asian man's hand came to rest on the small of her back and he guided her over to the truck, ignoring her protesting expression.

He helped her take a seat on the passenger side of her the truck, her legs dangling over the edge of the seat out of the open door. Lori offered him another look to try to discourage his worry.

"If he isn't going to take care of you-," Glenn began, but pursed his lips when the door opened again and Rick and Carl filtered in, bringing the cold in with them.

The former paused, and his eyes swept over the scene before him, his brow crinkled with the almost permanent scowl that he had been wearing for weeks. He cleared his throat and dropped his hand onto Carl's shoulder. Rick pushed the boy forward, nudging him in his mother's direction before stalking across the room, his feet leaving a trail of mud across the wooden board on the floor.

Carl avoided his mother's gaze as he approached her with a small jar in his hands. He gave it to her without saying a word and then went to join his father.

Lori turned the jar of peanut-butter over in her hands, her mouth already starting to water at the thought of eating it. Her stomach growled and she pressed her hand over the spot where the baby seemed to be kicking in anticipation. Her eyes shot up to meet Glenn's darker ones and she offered him a shy smile. "We'll share it," she promised, slowly easing off the seat.

Rick's jaw ticked at her words and he shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Her smile wobbled and she looked down at the jar again.


End file.
